


colors of us, flowers of spring

by EllaYuki



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon, Rainbow Sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 00:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: It’s spring, and while attending Magnolia’s famous cherry blossom viewing festival, Lucy both reminisces about the past, and thinks of the future, and about how Natsu will take the news she has to give him.





	colors of us, flowers of spring

It's spring.

The past winter has been long and cold, harsh, in more ways than one, but now, spring is finally here. Lucy looks around, the park filled with people, so many smiling people, and the air tastes sweet. She takes a deep breath.

She looks up at the tree she's sitting under and smiles to herself.

It's not her first viewing festival, not by a long shot, but somehow, she's reminded of the first one she was in Magnolia for and missed. She’s reminded of a brightly colored tree floating down the river by her window and a warm feeling in her chest that had nothing to do with the cold she was suffering from.

She looks down from the rainbow cherry blossoms and her gaze lands on Natsu, sitting a few feet away and playing with Asuka and Levy’s twins. That same warmth from that day long ago fills her chest again.

She wants to call him over, wants to tell him the news she’s been hanging onto for a week now, wants to see the surprise on his face. Wonders if he’ll yell in excitement or freeze over in shock. Wonders if, perhaps, he already knows and just hasn’t said anything (which, unlikely, honestly).

She loses herself in her thoughts, and so she loses sight of Natsu for a while. So, of course, the sudden weight on her head startles her.

She raises her hands to her hair and feels what she can only assume is a flower crown. She looks up and to her right just in time to see the children scatter, giggling behind their tiny hands.

“Please tell me you and the children didn’t break off flowers from the rainbow cherry trees just to make me a crown,” she says to Natsu who’s been leaning against the trunk of the tree by her left shoulder.

“Nah,” he hears, though there’s a tinge of something… not guilty, exactly, but almost, in his voice. “Those are normal cherry blossoms, don’t worry. This, though…” She looks up at him, and sees a tiny branch, no bigger than his palm, full of clusters of multi-colored flowers. (There’s an accompanying flush on his cheeks but she won’t mention that.) She doesn’t know if she should feel delighted or if she should reprimand him. She can’t fight off the smile that grows on her lips, though.

_Honestly, this man she loves…_

“Hey, Natsu,” she says, taking a deep breath. “Sit down with me? I want to tell you something.”

He looks at her then, curious, and does as she asked.

 


End file.
